


Disbelief

by lovbot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, humour? idk kinda, i also didnt edit oops sorry for mistakes, not really but, sehun is clueless and a child, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Sehun thinks the nurse helping him is very easy on the eyes and Jongin can barely hide his smile and play along.





	Disbelief

Jongin stands by the door leading into Sehun’s hospital room, the doctor’s words drowning on and on as his foot taps impatiently to see his fiancé. “Now he may still be slightly loopy from the anesthesia and he may say some weird things and get dizzy easily so we suggest you take him straight home and make sure he rests for the rest of the day and takes it easy the next few days, that should be all, you’ve filled out all the necessary paperwork so you’re fine to take him home.” The doctor smiled and motioned towards the door. Jongin thanked him as he walked in, faced with the back of a shirtless Sehun, head stuck and arms in the air. “ah, nurse…please… _help?_ ” Sehun spoke groggily and his movements were slow. Jongin laughed and spun him to face him, pulling his arms through and then his head, becoming face to face with each other, Jongin stifled a laugh and Sehun’s dopey face. “Woah… you’re a pretty nurse, are you here to take me home? I go home soon.” Sehun giggled, his eyes creasing cutely and Jongin laughed. “Yes, I’m taking you home, Sehun.” Jongin grabbed the back sitting at the foot of the bed and swung it around his shoulder. “Oh, we’re on a first name basis? But I don’t even know you pretty nurse man.” Sehun giggled again. Jongin helped usher Sehun into the wheelchair the doctor had mentioned to Jongin. “Hey, where are we going?” Sehun turned around to look up at Jongin. “Don’t turn your head to fast you might get dizzy.” Jongin gently placed his hand on Sehun’s cheek to force his head slowly back to face the front. “You’re awfully touchy for a nurse, even if you’re stunning.” Jongin could tell he was smiling from the way his cheeks rounded. “Stunning? I thought I was pretty?” Jongin played along, again stifling his laugh. “You’re all of them.” He swung his arms wide and laughed. Jongin grew slightly embarrassed as the people they went past stopped to listen and laugh.

With much assistant Jongin finally had Sehun in the car, neck pillow around him and a small blanket on his lap. “So why is it you taking me home…although I wouldn’t mind you coming home with me I don’t even know you.” Sehun laughed and Jongin just smiled. “Just doin what I was told to?” Jongin shrugged, he wasn’t lying… he just didn’t tell Sehun that it was actually himself who had instructed Jongin to do so. Sehun hummed understandingly. “WOAH _PUPPY!_ ” Sehun’s attention was soon diverted out the window as they stopped at a red light, soon to be turning down their street, Jongin was quickly concluding that Sehun was going to be really confused walking into their house.

“This is my _HOUSE?_ I have a _HOUSE?_ ” Sehun was marvelled by the height, quickly looking at the house up and down and down and up again and again, Jongin grabbed his hand and told him to stop. “Mr. nurse man you still have my hand.” Sehun mumbled as they started walking from the driveway to the door. Jongin looked to see that Sehun was quite obviously blushing. “You’re blushing?!” Jongin couldn’t hold himself back. “Well… wouldn’t you be if a perfectly handsome man held your hand too?!” Sehun pouted like a child throwing a tantrum. “Sehun… look at your hand.” Jongin sighed slightly laughing. Sehun held his right hand, the one not (still) holding his hand and seemed confused. “Not that one.” Jongin laughed, loosening his grip. Sehun gave him a pout as if Jongin had just taken his favourite toy away from him. Sulking slightly Sehun held his hand up to his face and his eyes grew wider. “I’M MARRIED?” Sehun’s jaw dropped, slight dripple dropping from the side of his mouth. “Engaged.” Jongin corrected. “Oh…wow…are they home?!” Sehun’s face lit up. Jongin found it so hard to stop himself from smiling or laughing at his fiancé standing in front of him, absolutely clueless. Jongin just shrugged, “Shall we go see?” Jongin waved keys in front of Sehun’s face who nodded eagerly in return. Jongin opened the door and stepped into the house first, Sehun significantly slower behind him, loopy excited grin on his face. “Honey!” He shouted. “I’m home!” Sehun swung his arm up and Jongin took the chance, stepping closer and kissing Sehun chaste on the lips. “I’m home too, _honey_.” Jongin laughed at the shocked look on Sehun’s face. Jongin held his left hand up in front of Sehun’s face and laughed. Sehun lifted his hand and looked at the matching engagement bands, then up at Jongin and back to the rings.

“ _YOU?_ ” Sehun started blushing again. Jongin nodded and wrapped his free arm around Sehun’s middle. “How… did I end up with you, god you’re gorgeous.” Sehun’s hand came up to touch Jongin’s lips lightly. Jongin blushed in return, his eyes flickering shut as he sighed at the sensation, Sehun always traced his lips in the beginning of their relationship after kissing as if in disbelief he was real, that what they had was real. “YOU?” Sehun whispered in disbelief. “Yes, Sehun, _me_.” Jongin smiled, holding his hand and dragging him into the loungeroom, pointing at pictures around the room, pictures that showcased them with many family members and friends but together nonetheless. “How…how long?” Sehun sat down on the edge of their couch, facial expression very easily read as shock. “Nine years, baby.” Jongin squeezed at his shoulder, smiling. “How did I get so lucky?” Sehun stood again, looking at him in disbelief. “Oh, don’t speak too soon, you don’t remember all my annoying habits just yet.” Jongin stepped forward and laughed. “I don’t care.” Sehun smiled in awe, reaching out and holding Jongin’s hand gently as if unsure if he was allowed, Jongin squeezed in return. “If only you didn’t care normally.” Jongin laughed. Sehun sighed and leant forward to rest his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “You tired?” Jongin laughed, leaning back so he could see Sehun’s sleepy expression. “You called me baby.” He smiled sleepy to himself. “I did.” Jongin laughed. “I like it.” Sehun mumbles and Jongin can feel the weight of him grow heavier. Before he falls Jongin lifts Sehun gently, Sehun grumbles but presses his face into Jongin’s neck more, mumbling to himself. “How about a nap? How does that sound?” Jongin laughs as he makes his way to their bedroom, glad he had decided to clean the sheets and make the bed for Sehun’s return. Sehun hums and mumbles something Jongin can’t understand. “What did you say?” Jongin speaks just as he starts placing Sehun into their shared bed but Sehun doesn’t move his hands from where they are wrapped around Jongin’s shoulders, causing him to lose balance and fall onto the bed with Sehun, who laughs softly. “I said only if you join me pretty nurse fiancé.” Sehun groggily mumbles out before scooting closer into Jongin’s side and resting his head on Jongin’s warm chest. “Doesn’t sound too bad.” Jongin laughs and kisses Sehun’s forehead, Sehun blushes and Jongin sighs… he’s really never going to let his fiancé forget about this, _ever._


End file.
